Kim Jongin Diary
by sisca lee
Summary: Ini tidak akan jadi cerita menyedihkan beralur angst seperti yang Jongin kira akan menjungkir balikan hidupnya. Namun, lebih menuju ke curahan hati Kim Jongin pasca putus dengan Oh Sehun. HUNKAI
1. Chapter 1

Siapa tidak kenal dengan Kim Jongin. Namja manis berkulit tan yang hobby menjurai dance competition seantero Seoul. Upss... lebih dikenal sebagai mantan dari playboy kelas paus alias Oh Sehun. Nama bekennya Willis Oh.

Ini tidak akan jadi cerita menyedihkan beralur angst seperti yang Jongin kira akan menjungkir balikan hidupnya. Namun, lebih menuju ke curahatn hati Kim Jongin pasca putus dengan Oh Sehun.

Well, let's see

 **CRYING IN SORROW**

 **Well, My Fxxk**

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi orang tuaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membuat ibuku bersedih dengan hubungan kita."_

 _"_ _Ap... apa maksudmu sehun?" Jongin dengan terbata._

 _"_ _Kita akhiri hubungan ini Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Tapi Sehun, bahkan ibumu belum pernah bertemu denganku!" Ujar Jongin meninggi. Ia merasa sangat terhina._

 _"_ _Ibu mnginginkanku menikah dengan anak dari rekan bisnis keluargaku Jongin. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, namun aku tidak tega untuk membuat ibuku sedih." Ujar Sehun._

 _"_ _Baiklah Oh Sehun. Kita putus. Selamat tinggal!"_

Kilasan percakapan itu terus saja melingkari benak Jongin hingga beberapa hari. Lingkar dimatanya masih sangat jelas terlihat meski ini sudah satu minggu sejak mereka putus. Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun. Ia pikir sehun telah benar-benar berubah saat berhubungan dengannya. Ia pikir sehun akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak. Nmaun, lagi kenyataan menghempaskannya.

Jongin memang tidak berasal dari keluarga sekaya keluarga Oh. Tapi Jongin juga tidak miskin. Bahkan ia memiliki studio dance sendiri sekarang. Orang tuanya memiliki usaha cafe dan rumah makan.

Ah, Jongin lupa bahwa Sehun adalah putra pemilik saham terbesar HyundaI Corporation. Tentunya keluarganya tidak setara dengan semua harta milik keluarga Oh.

Hah... Apakah masih zaman untuk menikah dengan orang sekalangan? Ah Jongin tidak mau memikirkann Oh Sehun lagi. Sudah lelah dirinya menangisi sehun setiap malam. Bahkan Jongdae tidak henti-hentinya untuk menghibur dirinya yang selama satu minggu ini seperti mayat hidup.

Ketika ia bangun, ia akan ingat Sehun sering menginap di apartemennya. Ketika ia akan makan, sehun sering memintanya membuatkan makanan, ketika ia akan latihan, sehun biasanya disana untuk menunggunya.

Hah... tapi sekarang semua tempat itu sepi. Kosong, hanya Jongin yang ada. Dan itu membuat hatinya sakit bukan main. Ia ingin menangisi takdir cintanya yang begitu tragis.

Tapi, tidak sampai hari ini ketika ia melihat Sehun sedang mengantar Luhan, primadona kampus yang memiliki kulit seputih susu. Ia siswa pindahan dari China sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

Jongin tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Sepengetahuannya, Luhan bukanlah dari keluarga pengusaha. Ia bahkan kerja sebagai pelayan cafe jika Jongin tidak salah ingat.

Ia harus mencari tahu!

.

.

Jongin segera menuju ke kantin kampus begitu mata kuliahnya berakhir hari ini. 'Ah itu dia!' gumamnya dalam hati saat melihat Kim Joonmyun bersama kekasihnya Zhang Yixing.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku duduk disini?' Tanyanya.

"Oh Jongin? Tentu.. silahkan!"

"Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian hyung, tapi semua kursi sudah terisi."

"Tentu Jongin. Aku tidak masalah. Nikmati makan siangmu."

"Ne."

Mereka bertiga terhanyut dalam keheningan. Jongin tampak memakan makannyan dengan tenang dan nyaman. Sementara di depannya Yixing tampak terus menatapnya sanksi.

"Er... Jongin-ah..."

"Ne hyung?" Tanya Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

'Kyeopta' Jerit Yixing dan Joonmyun dalam hati.

"Aku pikir kamu tidak mau bertemu kami lagi." Kata Yixing

"Eh, memang kenapa hyung?' Tanya Jongin, polos.

"Emmm.. itu sejak kamu putus dari sehun, "

"Apa hubungannya? " tanyanya

" Well, aku sepupunya dan sehun memutuskanmu demi mengejar pria cina itu."

'Fxxxk' Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Oh... aku tidak tahu mengenai ini hyung."

" APA?" Teriak Jonnmyun dan Yixing

" Maksudku, kami putus. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika ia mengejar orang lain."

"Oh malangnya kamu Jongin. Aku sudah memperingatkan anak itu! Tapi memang dasar playboy"

" Sudahlah hyung. Toh aku sudah putus dengannya. Terserah saja ia ingin berbuat apa." Ujar Jongin tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Jongin mengumpat tiada akhir. Sia-sia air matanya ia keluarkan untuk play boy macam Oh Sehun.

"Oh airmataku yang berharga" ratapnya. Menyesal sekali ia menangisi putusnya ia dengan oh Sehun. Ia kira dirinya benar-benar tidak pantas dimata keluarga Oh. Tidak tahunya ini hanya cerita karangan si krempeng Oh Sehun yang ingin memutuskannya tanpa kekerasan.

"Well... let see oh sehun... my revenge for your ugly heart' !

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE INVESTIGATION**

terdengar gila. Namun, rasa penasaran Jongin membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Yeah, selayaknya detektif ia mencoba menggali info sebanyak mungkin mengenai priacina target baru si oseh. Ia dengan gilanya mulai mengikuti gerak-gerik si Oseh dan gebetan baru or we should say his new boyfriend. Hingga kini ia telah mengetahui waktu dan mayoritas tempat mereka bersama. Tapi Jongin masih butuh informasi tambahan untuk meyakinkannya.

Berbekal wajah polos dan manis, serta tatapan anak anjingnya. Jongin mendapatkan info lengkap mengenai pria cina itu dari teman sekelasanya.

.

.

" _permisi_ _apakah_ _ini_ _benar_ _ekstrakurikuler_ _menyanyi?" Tanyanya_ _pada_ _sebuah_ _ruangan._

 _"_ _OMO… Jongin-ssi?_ _Ne..benar. Ada perluapa ne?"Jawab_ _seorang_ _siswi._

 _"_ _Mmmm… Han Saem_ _memintaku_ _mengikuti_ _kelas_ _ini_ _sekali-kali untuk_ _memperdalam_ _penjiwaan performance ku."_

 _"_ _Oh.. tentu… silahkan."_

 _Well,…percayakah_ _ini_ _murni_ _permintaan Han Saem? Jika_ _kau_ _melihat_ _wajah_ _polosnya_ _tentunya_ _kamu_ _akan_ _mempercayainya. Tapi, ini_ _hanya_ _karangan_ _Jongin_ _setelah_ _melihat_ _Luhan, keluar_ _bersama_ _dengan_ _Oseh_ _dari_ _kelas_ _ini 15 menit yang lalu._

 _Jongin_ _tampak_ _memperhatikan_ _dan_ _ikut_ _menyanyi_ _dengan_ _kelas_ _menyanyi_ _jika_ _ia_ _tahul_ _agu yang dimainkan_ _oleh_ _mereka._

 _"_ _OMO… Jongin-ssi_ _juga_ _punya_ _suara yang cukup_ _Oh Sehun_ _itu_ _meninggalkan_ _pria_ _manis nan sempurna_ _sepertinya_ _hanya_ _untuk_ _Luhan."_

 _Well, rencananya_ _mulai_ _berjalan._

 _*smirk*_

 _"_ _Mmmm… maaf, tadi kalian menyebut_ _Luhan ne?memangnya_ _siapa_ _dia?" Wajah_ _polos, puppy eyes, dan_ _kepala_ _sedikit miring. Who can resist that right?_

 _"_ _Oh..Luhan_ _adalah_ _siswa_ _baru_ _pindahan_ _dari_ _cina 3 bulan yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Oh… memangnya_ _seperti_ _apa_ _ia? Apa_ _sangat_ _tampan?_

 _"_ _Hmmm… tampan_ _sih_ _tapi_ _menjurus_ _kecantik._ _Namun, semakin_ _dilihat_ _aku_ _merasa_ _bosan_ _pada_ _orang yang sangat_ _lemah,…mmmmm_ _apa_ _ya_ _sebutannya? Ah iya..fragile."_

 _"_ _Oh benarkah?-_

Dan tentunya obrolan tersebut berlanjut hingga Jongin mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkannya.

Saat ini Jongin sedang duduk manis di meja belajarnya sambil sibuk mencoreti selembar kertas, apakah itu?

 **Nama : Xiao Lu Han**

 _'_ _Hmmm bahkan namanya saja aneh.' Rutuk Jongin dalam hati_.

 **Lahir : 08 April 1990**

 _'_ _Hmm bahkan usianya saja sudah sangat tua, pintar apanya? Jangan –jangan dia sengaja mengulang-ulang kelas untuk mendapatkan beasiswa.'_

 **Tinggi badan : 174 cm**

 _'_ _Huh... pendek. Masih lebih baik tubuhku yang tinggi bak model.'_

 **Berat badan : 52 Kg**

' _Ah... kasihan sekali. Sepertinya dia korban kurang gizi? Malnutrisi?'_

 **Hobby : membaca dan menyanyi**

 _'_ _Mungkin buku yang dibacanya adalah cara ampuh menggoda pria kaya'_

 **Prestasi : Siswa terbaik dan peraih beasiswa pemerintah cina**

Jongin menoleh ke lemari kaca disudut ruangannya.

' _Well, aku punya lebih banyak tropy, piagam, uang pembinaan, dan nama besar dibandingkannya. Not my level'_ Sombong Jongin dalam hati.

Entah efek patah hati atau memang sifat Jongin yang paling benci kalah, namun sejak awal membaca info dari kertas tersebut Jongin tidak menemukan satupun hal yang lebih baik dari diri Luhan dibandingkan dirinya.

Lets continue then...

 **Kebangsaan : Cina**

 _'_ _Kebanyakan barang plastik dan KW'_

 **Pekerjaan : Part time coffe shop**

 _'_ _Terima kasih Tuhan, aku sudah menjadi pengajar sekolah dance milikku sendiri. So ?'_

 **Warna mata : Hitam**

 _'_ _Cokelat lebih menarik tentunya'_

 **Warna rambut : Hitam**

' _Cokelat yang terbaik'_

 **Warna kulit : Putih**

 _'_ _...'_

Jongin berdiri dari meja belajarnya. Ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia perhatikan pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

Toleh kanan, toleh kiri, melihat ke atas, kemudian kebawah.

Jongin meninggalkan wastafel, namun ia kembali lagi.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan.' Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**TREATMENT**

 **FIRST STEP**

Oke, Jongin masih di dalam kamar mandinya. Ia tidak hentinya memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ah, kenapa ia bodoh sekali. Harusnya ia melakukan ini sejak dulu.

Well, Jongin dulu terlalu cuek dengan penampilannya. Ia tidak ambil pusing. Tapi sekarang ia merasa sangat bodoh karena menganggap ketampanannya *uhuk* (kemanisan) sudah jauh diatas rata-rata.

Oh,... sebuah lampu bohlam menyala diatas kepalanya. Ia segera berlari kemarnya kemudian mengobrak-abrik laci sebelah lemarinya.

"Ah.. Ketemu."

Kembali ia berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Well ia membersihkan wajahnya kemudian ia mulai menggunakan benda-benda yang ada ditanganya. Kamu penasaran? Tentunya kita semua penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan beruang manis nan gendut ini.

Pertama, ia mengoleskan beberapa titik cream pada wajahnya. Apakah itu? Well, ada tulisan moisturizer disana. Benda pertama yang ia gunakan adalah pelembab kulit wajah, selanjutkan ia mengoleskan beberapa titik lotion, yang bisa kita sebut sebagai foundation atau dasar make up. Upss... sepertinya ia terlalu murah hati hingga jumlah yang digunakan pun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Yang terakhir, ia menggunkaan stick aplikator pada bagian bawah matanya. Yup, itu adalah concealer hadiah dari kakak perempuan tercintanya.

Layaknya make up artist terkenal, ia menepuk dan menyapukan seluruh produk kewajahnya. Hasilnya ? Hmmmm... tidak buruk seandainya saja ia tidak membandingkan warna kulit wajahnya saat ini dengan kulit leher dan tangannya. Well, kalau kamu penggemar EXO tentunya kamu tahu film yang dimainkan oleh Suho saat ia berperan dalam sebuah film uh,,, mmm sebagai hantu. Tidak ubahnya Jongin saat ini. Ia merasa desperate.

"Ini bukan hasil yang aku bayangkan ! AAAAAAA!" Jeritnya frustasi. Kembali ia mencuci bersih wajahnya dan bibir kissablenya membentuk pout yang sangat panjang.

Oh lihatlah ... bohlam kedua menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Eomma.. Uri eomma.." racaunya sambil melihat kontak handphonenya.

"Yoeboseyo..."

"Eommaaa...!"

"Ya! Jawab dulu salam eomma anak nakal. Tumben sekali kau menghubungi eomma. Ada apa?"

" Eomma... dimana alamat Yoona noona sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya. Jangan bilang kau belum pernah ketempatnya anak nakal?"

"Hehehehe..."

"Dasar anak bandel... pasti sekarang kau menyesal sekali tidak kesana sejak dulu bukan?"

"Eomma jangan marahi aku terus. Dimana alamatnya..." rengeknya.

"Baiklah eomma sudah memberikanmu izin sejak dulu... kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri dengan wajahmu itu... eomma akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat SMS."

"Saranghae eomma...'

"Ne..."

PIP

"Aish... bahkan eomma tidak menjawab nado saranghae..." rutuknya sambil melihat handphonenya yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang eomma.

Jongin segera mencari dompetnya. Memeriksa lembaran uang didalamnya. Kemudian memeriksa kartu debit serta kartu kreditnya.

"Asa... aku punya lebih dari cukup untuk ini semua."

"Yoona.. nuna I 'm coming..." ujarnya sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ah.. Jongin menyesal sekarang, ia tidak belajar menyetir mobil sejak dahulu. Ia bisa hanya saja ia tidak memiliki driving license sekarang... Ah.. ia harus menambahkannya kedalam daftar beberapa langkahnya setelah ini.

Menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya taxi yang ditunggunya sampai juga. Setelah mengatakan tujuannya kepada sang supir, taxi tersebut melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat.

.

.

.

"Nuna...!" Teriak Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan.

Well, lihat sekarang Jongin tampak kikuk karena seluruh pengunjun dan pegawai melihat aneh kepadanya.

"Aigoo ... nini-ya... jangan teriak-teriak. Ini bukan hutan sayang."

"Hehe... "jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Adaapa kemari hummm? Eomonim menyuruhmu kesini atau apa..."

"Nuna... perhatikan wajahku!" perintahnya.

"Masih utuh, tidak ada yang berkurang."

'Aigoo... nunna.. lihatlah hidungku.. dipenuhi komedo,.. lihat bekas jerawat dipipiku... huhuhu"

"Tumben sekali kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Nunna aku tidak mau tahu... Pokoknya aku mau perawatan terbaik untuk masalah wajahku!"

"Baiklah anak nakal, nunna sendiri yang akan memberimu perawatan"

"YEAY."

.

.

.

"AW... nonaa... pelan-pelan"

"Nini... komedomu banyak sekali... pasti kau tidak rajin membersihkan wajah. Bagaimana kau mau dapat pacar jika begini?"

"Makanya bantu aku membersihkannya dan mendapatkan pacar yang tampan nuna..."

"Baiklah-baiklah... tapi jangan bergerak terus."

"Tapi sakit..." rengeknya.

"Kau ini bayi atau bukan sih..." rutuk yoona

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya maju.

.

.

.

Oke.. lihatlah penampilan Jongin sekarang. Layaknya teroris yang menjadi buronan polisi. Ia mengenakan masker hitam dan kacamata hitam saat keluar dari klinik kecantikan milik Yoona.

Nunanya bilang wajahnya jangan sampai kena debu. So. Beginilah sekarang penampilannya.

Namun ia merasa cukup puas. First setp - **SUCCESS**.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

**SECOND STEP**

Jongin berdiri di kdepan kaca wastafelnya. Wajahnya masih tampak kemerahan namun terlihat jelas bahwa hidung dan pipinya lebih bersih. Bebas dari komedo membandel.

"Harusnya aku lakukan ini sejak dulu." Gumamnya.

Well, inilah langkah pertama dari Jongin untuk membalaskan dendamnya karena ditinggalkan oleh Oseh kerempeng cap ikan teri tengik.

-First Step , Face Treatment completed.

Saat ini Jongin sedang tiduran diatas kasur bermotif beruang miliknya. Hmmm ia sedang mengotak atik handphonenya mencari langkah kedua yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Setelah merasa jenuh karena tidak menemukan apapun. Ia membuka aplikasi instagramnya dan yeah, news feednya dipenuhi dengan foto before dan after pria pria seksi setelah nge gym. Disitulah Jongin menemukan ide briliant diatas kepalanya.

Well, I am coming best body.

Tubuh Jongin sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Ia punya tinggi yang memukau, dan bokong yang seksi. Sayangnya ia masih memiliki belut di perut dan otot tangan atasnya tidak terbentuk dengan baik. Tapi, masihkah ini akan menjadi masalah setelah ini?

.

.

,

"Yoeboseyo.."

"Taecyeon Hyunggggggg..."

"Aigooo nini-ya... kecilkan suaramu!"

" Hyung kau harus membantuku..."

" Hyung harus membantu apa nini-ya?"

" Jadi instruktur gym privatku.."

"Ha? Bwahaahahahahahhahaha..."

" Ish.. jangan tertawa..."

" aduh... hahahaha... litle bear mau berotot? Hahahahahaha ... aduh perutku sakit..."

" Ish... aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya."

" Kalau hyung bilang tidak bisa bagaimana?"

" Harus bisa...Kalau tidak?-

"Kalau tidak?"

" Aku akan memberitahu Yoona nuna bahwa hyung masih sering menstalkingnya!"

"YA!"

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Aish... setan kecil. Kau sangat pintar mengancam rupanya. Baiklah... pukul 4 sore datanglah setiap hari. Aku hanya bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu dalam minggu ini."

"ASA... saranghae hyung... muach... muach..."

" Ewh... Nunamu jauh lebih oke..."

" Hahahahaha"

PIP

Well, mission half completed.

.

.

.

Lihatlah saat ini Jongin sedang mengenakan baju gym dan berdiri didepan sebuah mesin yang sering kita sebut sebagai treadmill. Well, let see..

" Pelajaran pertama. Kamu harus berlari dengan kecepatan 20 Km / Jam selama 30 penit tanpa istirahat. Kau siap?"

" Ne hyung."

" Ani. Panggil aku saem. Karena disini kau adalah muridku Jongin-ah. Turuti kata-kataku maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dalam 1 minggu ini."

" Ne saem."

Oh ayolah, sebenarnya sejak tadi Teacyon ingin sekali tertawa terbahak melihat raut wajah Jongin yang seperti puppy marah. Namun, well sepertinya beruang kecil ini sangat ingin mendapatkan tubuh ideal. Ia telah memeriksa berat badan dan kondisi otot Jongin. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Ia hanya kelebihan 6 Kg dari berat seharusnya. Serta otot tangannya yang bergelambir. Jadi bukan masalah bagi Taecyeon untuk membantu Jongin mendapatkan tubuh idealnya.

"Hos"

"Hos"

"Hos"

"Bagus.. selanjutnya kita akan menghilangkan belut diperutmu itu Jongin-ah."

"Ne saem..."

" Baringkan tubuhmu disini..."

" Sekarang"

" Tidak. Tapi tahun depan.."

" Aish... hyung tapi aku masih sangat lelah.."

" Ya... ya... istirahatlah sesukamu dan biarkan tubuhmu seperti karung beras."

" Aish kasar sekali." Ujar Jongin tapi ia tetap membaringkan tubuhnya pada sebuah matras.

" Bagus. Tahap pertama Sit Up sebanyak 25 kali x 4. Istirahat selama 2 menit setelah selesai hitungan 25. Mulai!"

.

.

,

" Ah... ah... hyung perutku... rasanya mau patah."

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Darimana asalnya perut bisa patah?"

" Tapi rasanya aneh sekali hyung."

" Itu karena kau tidak terbiasa melakukannya."

" Sekarang kita latihan untuk otot tanganmu. Angkat beban. Coba angkat seberat 5 Kg sebanyak 100 hitungan. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, kita akan menaikkan berat bebannya."

" Ne..." Jawab Jongin lesu.

' Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Si Oseh kerempeng itu harus ku buat tahu rasa karena meninggalkanku untuk manusia rusa aneh itu' bisik batin Jongin.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke enam Jongin latihan Gym dengan Taecyon. Ia cukup puas dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Bahkan kini ia memiliki abs yang terbentuk indah meski belum sempurna. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali menyerah pada latihan ini karena tubuhnya sudah berteriak minta diistirahatkan. Namun, tekatnya untuk membuat Oseh menyesal lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan rasa lelahnya saat ini.

" Duduklah nini-ah... kau tetap harus istirahat."

" Ne saem..."

" Panggil aku hyung. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menjadi instrukturmu. Katakan padaku!"

" Apa hyung?"

" Kau seorang beruang kecil yang malas berolah raga kecuali hoby menarimu ini hingga mau ikut latihan Gym. Apa yang terjadi?"

" Tidak ada hyung."

" Jangan bohong padaku, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin memberikan kesan pada orang itu?"

" Aish... hyung apa-apaan. Aku tidak-

" Hei... ingatlah jangan berubah untuk orang lain. Tapi berubahlah karena hatimu ingin. Kau mengerti?"

" Hummmm" Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya namun sebenarnya ia tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Taecyon tadi karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah.

Well,... Masih ada 1 minggu sebelum Jongin masuk kuliah.

"Oh sehun tunggu pembalasanku! " Gumam Jongin lirih namun tegas.

 **END**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST STEP**

Jongin sudah mengenakan jaket dan jeans hitam ketat kesayangannya. Ia sudah menentukan langkahnya untuk satu minggu ini.

Ia segera menutup pintu appartemennya dan menuju ke halte bu. Ia tidak boleh menghabiskan tabungannya untuk ongkos taxi yang berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal daripada tarif bus bukan?

Ia segera mengendarai bus yang menuju ke arah pusat kota Seoul. Dalam perjalanan ia kadang terfikir kenapa ia sampai bisa sejauh ini? Namun, setelah ia berfikir lagi, kadang rasa sakit hatinya terhadap Sehun membutakannya. Ia merasa kecewa dan terkhianati. Jika memang sehun sudah tidak mencintainya karena fisiknya seharusnya katakan saja sejujurnya, Jongin akan berubah. Bukan dengan menipunya dengan mengatakan orang tuanya tidak menyukai Jongin dan telah menjodohkan Sehun.

Jongin hanya tidak habis fikir, apakah cintanya selama ini hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun? Ataukah sehun menjadikan dirinya kekasih karena Jongin adalah mahasiswa populer di kampus? Begitu ada yang lebih populer dari Jongin kemudian Sehun meninggalkan. Lalu selama ini perhatian yang diberikan oleh Sehun hanyakah palsu belaka? Padahal mereka berpacaran cukup lama, hampir satu tahun. Rekor terlama sehun pernah berpacaran selama ini.

Fokus pikiran Jongin terpecah setelah busnya berhenti di halte depan bangunan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia segera turun dan mengambil nomor antrian.

"Peserta dengan nomor antrian 1- 20 silahkan masuk ke dalam ruang A, peserta dengan urutan 21 – 40 dipersilahkan masuk kedalam ruang B." Sebuah pengumuman Jongin dengar setelah 5 menit ia duduk.

Cukup beruntung, Jongin tidak perlu menunggu 1 jam lagi karena ia mendapat urutan nomor 38. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang B. Satu jam kemudian ia sudah keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah cukup puas. Ia tinggal menyelesaikan 1 tahap lagi sambil menunggu dirinya dipanggil. Tidak ingin merusak konsentrasinya, jongin sama sekali tidak membuka handphone pada tas yang dibawanya.

"Peserta dengan nomor 38 silahkan menuju lane 2." Ujar suara dari soud speaker.

Disinilah jngin sekarang. Ia ada di kantor kepolisian resort Seoul untuk mengurus SIM A. Sedikit nervous dirasakan Jongin karena sangat jarang ia menyetir. Apalagi sejak Sehun menjadi kekasihnya, ia selalu siap sedia mengantarkan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Appa..."

"Aigooo Jongin-ah,... "

" Aku merindukanmu appa?"

" Tumben sekali?"

" Aih... teganyaa..." Ujar Jongin

" Biasanya kau kesini ada maunya... hmmm?"

" Lihat ini! Aku mendapatkan SIM ku appa..."

" Woah... baiklah, jadi kau menagih janji appa huh?"

" Hehehehe..."

" Baiklah – baiklah... hitam atau putih"

" ASA... Hitam. Mobil putih appa kan sudah lama... hehehehe"

" Dasar..."

" Biarkan saja noona yang pakai mobil putih appa... hehehehe."

" Selalu saja. ... kau ini..."

" Saranghae Appa..."

Yeah, misi Jongin hari ini adalah mendapatkan mobil yang dijanjikan appanya. Meski bukan mobil mewah namun setidaknya mobilnya cukup nyaman dan cukup modern untuk seusia Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju Dongdaemun. Ia segera memakirkan mobilnya ketika sampai di dongdaemun. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah hair treatment salon.

" Nona ... aku ingin mengganti model rambutku."

" Ne... seperti apa yang kau inginkan tuan?"

" Aku ingin terkesan segar dan maskulin."

" Berponi?"

" Ani... aku ingin menghilangkan image berponiku."

" Baiklah... saya pakaikan dulu pelindung untuk mencegah baju anda kotor."

" Ne..."

Jongin saat ini sangat membenci gaya rambut yang ia gunakan. Karena dengan rambut ini , ia selalu mengingat kata-kata sehun yang menyebutnya manis. Namun, ternyata hanya omong kosong playboy kota macam Oseh.

" Hmmm... nearly done." Gumam Jongin pelan.

" Bersiaplah untuk kejutan besok Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin pada kaca dihadapannya.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6

**INSECURE**

Jongin berdiri di depan kaca sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ia meneliti penampilanya dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah. Benar, ia menjadi lebih menawan sekarang. Rambutnya terpotong rapi menawan dengan poni yang mengarah ke atas, terlihat tampan dan manis saat bersamaan. Kulitnya masih terlihat tan, namun jelas terlihat bahwa wajahnya lebih cerah dan bekas jerawatnya pun kini tak nampak. Terima kasih kepada noonanya yang setiap malam rela mengingatkan sang adik untuk menggunakan krim malamnya selama 2 minggu ini. Tubuh atasnya terlihat tegap, abs samar tampak menghiasi perut yang biasanya hanya tampak rata. Tidak berlebihan, namun membuat perutnya semakin menawan.

Otot lengan atasnya tidak besar layaknya atlet angkat barbel, namun jelas disana tidak kurus kering layaknya batang pohon bambu yang lurus dari ujung hingga pangkal. Kakinya terlihat jenjang tidak ada yang kurang dari fisiknya. Warna matanya masih sama, coklat caramel yang memikat. Cantik namun natural. Hidungnya masih sama, pesek tapi sang noona mengajarinya cara shading membuat hidung mungilnya tampak bangir dan mungil.

Tidak kurang. Penampilan dari Kim Jongin sangat, amat, menawan, tidak ada cela atau kurang dari dirinya. Tapi lihatlah, setetes air mata menuruni matanya. Jongin tidak sekuat itu kawan. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang merasa kurang dan kurang.

Lihatlah, foto luhan yang tertempel pada sisi kanan atas kacanya.

Kulitnya putih tidak seperti Jongin. Luhan selalu dipuja karena kehalusan dan warna kulitnya tidak pernah mendapat ejekan dari siapapun. Tidak seperti dirinya, ia selalu dipanggil dekil, ia selalu dipanggil si gembel, ia yang selalu dipanggil hitam, ia yang selalu diejek ingin mengganti warna kulitnya. Jongin tidak membenci warna kulitnya, hanya lelah jika selalu kata hina yang hinggap di telinganya. Ia seolah kebal terhadap hina dan canda namun sebenarnya goresan luka selalu terukir dihatinya ketika mendengar nya.

Jongin punya tubuh yang tinggi, patut untuk dipuji karena pertumbuhannya. Tapi tubuhnya membuat orang lain melihatnya tidak imut. Beda dengan luhan yang selalu dianggap imut, lemah, dan sangat cocok untuk dipeluk.

Rahang Jongin tegas, membuat wajahnya terkesan angkuh dan arogan. Tidak seperti luhan yang selalu terkesan ramah dan manis apapun ekspresinya.

Suara Jongin berat, tidak halus dan merdu seperti suara luhan yang menjadi salah satu lead vocal paduan suara.

Disitulah Jongin merasa semua usahanya sia-sia. Ia tetap akan kalah dari seorang Luhan. Jongin tidak setegar yang terlihat, ia mudah menangis. Tapi ia berusaha kuat di depan semua orang. Ia lelah diejek dan dihina atau dijadikan bahan canda, tapi memprotespun percuma justru hanya akan semakin di goda. Jongin hanya ingin seseorang menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa memandang kekurangannya.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa "cantik" ketika seorang Oh sehun mendekatinya yang memiliki reputasi playboy tengik pengincar orang cantik.

Jongin merasa Oh Sehun melihatnya secara berbeda. Nyatanya, hanya karena popularitas Dance Jongin yang membuat sehun mendekatinya.

Nyatanya fisik memenangkan urutan pertama untuk mendapatkan cinta. Nyatanya Jongin hanya menjadi manusia yang tidak dan terluka.

Selama ini, tidak ada yang tahu jika jongin menangis sedih setiap malam karena ejekan warna kulitnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu Jongin berusaha untuk tetap mewaraskan pikirannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Jongin pernah mengkonsumsi pil pemutih hingga hampir over dosis tanpa ada hasil yang nyata. Nyatanya tidak ada yang tahu Jongin mendatangi setiap klinik bedah kecantikan untuk konsultasi mengenai bentuk hidungnya. Nyatanya tidak ada yang tahu jika selama ini jongin merasa tidak puas dan tidak aman akan keadaannya.

Nyatanya,

Kini Jongin kembali terluka.

.

.

.

Hilang sudah ambisinya untuk balas dendam pada Oh Sehun. Ambisi yang padam.

" Kau begitu konyol Jongin."

" Tidak ada yang akan mencintaimu."

" Terimalah takdirmu"

" Kau hanya manusia buruk rupa yang beruntung bisa hidup."

" Jelas jika kau yang akan kalah dalam ajang balas dendam ini."

" Kau kalah Jongin."

Ia berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri pada cermin. Ia berbicara tentang apa yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Ia. Jongin. Kembali menangisi takdirnya menjadi manusia buruk rupa.

Begitu banyak kata buruk yang diterimanya membuatnya percaya bahwa ia memang seperti apa yang dikatakan orang disekitarnya.

Mereka bilang jongin jelek, maka jongin jelek.

Mereka bilang jongin hitam, jongin memang hitam

Mereka bilang jongin dekil, Jongin manusia dekil.

Mereka bilang Jongin beruntung menjadi pacar sehun, jongin percaya Sehun tidak beruntung menjadi pacarnya.

Lelah,

Jongin lelah sekali.

Percuma, apapun yang ia lakukan adalah percuma.

Rasa optimismenya yang tinggi sirna. Ambisinya untuk menang telah tenggelam dan kini jongin membakar potret Luhan.

Tidak ada lagi balas dendam karena Jongin hanya manusia yang akan menjalani kehidupan normalnya.

Tanpa Oh Sehun,

Tanpa Xi Luhan,

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin mengenakan kemeja warna putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Ia menggelung lengan bajunya hingga siku. Mengenakan jeans hitam ketat dan membalut kakinya dengan sneaker hitam kesayangannya.

Rambutnya ia naikan ke atas seperti kemarin, tak lupa shading tipis ia bubuhkan pada hingung mungilnya. Tas punggung merk MCM setia di bangku samping kemudi.

Jongin siap untuk hari ini.

Ia –

 **END**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOCKING**

Jongin sudah duduk di depan mobilnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tidak sedikit mahasiswa yang menatap kagum kearahnya. Penampilan Jongin terkesan begitu rapi, bersih, elegan dan manis pada saat yang bersamaan. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan Jongin biasanya yang tampak sederhana, casual namun tetap terkesan manis.

Bibirnya sudah maju sejak tadi. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal karena menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung tiba.

"Aish... hyung lamaaaaaa... " rengeknya lama.

" Kau tahu hyung mahasiswa kedokteran kan baby?" ujar sebuah suara dari depannya.

" Tetap saja ... menyebalkan."

" Ah,... baby.. baiklah hyung trakstir sepuasnya asal tidak ngambek lagi. Bagaimana ?"

" Pokoknya sepuasnya?"

" Sepuasnya."

" YEAY. DEAL"

.

.

.

Lihatlah sekarang seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi nampak kaget dan menoleh kearah pasangan ini. Well, yang kita bicarakan tentu saja bukanlah playboy cap teri macam Oh Sehun namun, seorang Kim Jongin. Iya. Kim Jongin, mantanya Oh Sehun, yang seorang dancer. Kini menggandeng mahasiswa tampan dari Fakultas kedokteran yang terkenal pintarnya tidak akan habis 7 turunan. Asisten dosen kesayangan. Pewaris Seoul International Hospital, kekayaannya jangan diragukan, ketampanannya jangan ditanyakan. Namun, keanehan ini membuat seluruh warga penasaran.

Kim Jongin BERGANDENGAN TANGAN dengan seorang LEE JONG HYUN. Tolong dicatat. LEE JONG HYUN.

Mahasiswa dengan predikat menantu idaman bagi para mertua dan suami siaga bagi seluruh populasi single di Korea.

Kalau ini ibaratnya Jongin :

1\. Tidak jadi naik mobil ferrari Laferrari dapatnya mobil Maybach exelero

2\. Tidak jadi pakai baju display department store dapat baju dari designer terkenal

Sehun memang berpernampilan maskulin dan sporty namun Jonghyun jelas terlihat lebih elegan dan jantan. Ketika sehun terkenal dengan obran bibir dan tubuhnya, Jonghyun masih tersegel layaknya barang yang belum pernah dibuka. Ketika Sehun terkenal dengan obral cintanya, Jonghyun terkenal akan rendah hatinya. Ketika sehun terkenal akan kekayaannya, Jonghyun terkenal akan kecerdasannya. Ketika Sehun berbicara dengan kata kasarnya maka Jonghyun kan menyapamu dengan santunnya.

Mereka menawan namun berkebalikan. Dan sekarang kenapa mereka bisa menjadi dihubung-hubungkan adalah karena seorang Kim Jongin.

Ya, kim Jongin yang mantannya Oh Sehun kini gandengan sama Lee Jonghyun.

.

.

.

Oh, lihatlah! Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah kedua pasangan – Sehun-Luhan dan Jongin-Jonghyun papasan teman-teman.

Anehnya lagi, Jongin hanya menundukan kepala sambil tersenyum tanda menyapa. Begitu pula jonghyun yang disuguhi pemandangan datar dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dan sok malu si Luhan itu.

Jutaan mata memandang teman...

Dan Sehun, rasakanlah Karma pertamamu.

Ups, mungkinkah ini yang pertama?

.

.

.

" Guys,... Jongin beneran sama Jonghyun?" tanya si Kris Wu. Manusia songong nomor 1 di gank nya sehun tapi no bakat dan no brain. Ibaratnya nih, modal kemasan tanpa rasa. Modal tampang tanpa nama. Ups, jangan bilang orangnya ya...

" Tadi gue lihat jalan sama Jongin gandengan bro!" Oh kalau ini, sedikit lebih baik. Si Tao. Tampangnya gak oke banget sih. Tapi songongnya ngelebihi kris. Hartanya juga sih, Cuma dia masih jago bela diri wushu dan masih sering nyumbang piala kemenangan buat kampusnya.

" Kenapa Jongin gak jalan sama aku aja sih? Aku kan kaya!" Oh, kalau ini yang ngomong si Yoda alias Chanyeol. Rada geblek, kaya udah pasti, songong apalagi, nilai plusnya ni manusia masih murah senyum dan pinter main musik. Bandnya udah terkenal di seantero kampus.

" ..." dan yang lagi diem. Sudah pasti kanjeng gusti ndoro sehun cap ikan teri yang lagi sok melow di ruangan ini.

" Lagian si Sehun, dapat pasangan sexy. Eh milih body teri." Wow... suka banget sama yang ini. Si Kris wu kalau udah menghina, no tedeng and no aling-aling.

" Iyes, dapat emas malah milih tembaga." Tao memanasi.

" Sudahlah, Sehun memang gak Cocok sama Jongin -

Nah, ini sehun langsung hampir senyum sama omongan si Yoda. Sebelum,

" Soalnya Jongin cocoknya sama gue."

Tampang sehun tampak datar, sedatar papan triplek guys.

.

.

.

Sebenernya sehun udah merasa aneh sih semenjak dia mutusin Jongin. Biasanya, habis mutusin, sehun langsung dihubungi sang mantan dan diajak balikan.

Lah, boro-boro dihubungin. Jongin posting galau aja kagak pernah. Sehun kan jadi merasa tidak biasanya.

And biasanya kan mantan sehun bakalan marah-marah, nampar dan caci maki sehun gara-gara ngebohongin pas mutusin. Ini tadi pagi jongin malah nyapa dan kasih senyum ke Sehun. Sehun kan jadi galau kalau kayak begini. Ditambah, penampilan Jongin kan manis banget hari ini.

Dan kegalauan sehun harus terhenti gara-gara pesan whatsappnya bunyi.

" Yank, anterin beli baju yuk. Buat acara pesta ke rumah temen kamu."

Dan sehun yakin, dompetnya bakal kosong lagi setelah ini.

 _Jongin siap untuk hari ini._

 _Ia – akan tetap menjalankan misi balas dendam yang sudah tersusun rapi._

 **END**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUILTY**

Sehun masih berkeliling lantai mall dengan membawa 2 tas baju hasil belanja Luhan. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi adalah, semua Sehun yang membayari. Luhan beralasan lupa membawa dompetnya dan well, selama 2 minggu ini sehun mungkin sudah menghabiskan jatah uang saku selama 3 bulan miliknya hanya untuk Luhan. Jangan kira uang saku Sehun sedikit kawan, jatah dari orang tuanya tidak pernah berbatas. Namun, sebenarnya sehun masih membatasi dirinya dalam berbelanja. 10 Juta won per bulan. Cukup besar bukan? Sebenarnya bukan lagi besar, bahkan sangat besar. Karena standar biaya hidup korea untuk mahasiswa hanya dalam kisaran 1 juta- 2 juta won per bulan. Bahkan itu sudah include sewa tempat tinggal dan uang makan. Nah, bagi seorang Sehun yang tinggal di masion milik orang tuanya tentunya tidak perlu memikirkan sewa rumah dan beli bahan makanan bukan?

.

.

.

Sehun lelah, hari ini ia bahkan nampak seperti kuli pembawa barang belanjaan. Dan yang lebih buruknya adalah, ia menghabiskan 5 juta won untuk sekali belanja hari ini. Fuck his life.

Sehun menerawang diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia baru menyadari bahkan dari semua mantannya. Jongin tidak pernah memintanya membelikan apapun. Oh, tentunya makan malam bersama, atau nonton sehun tetap yang bayar. Minum kopi berdua, bubble tea, atau nongkrong di Stbucks tentunya tetap sehun yang bayar, namun, bahkan harga sekali ia dan jongin kencan jarang sekali menghabiskan angka ratusan ribu won.

Tidak, sehun tidak pelit. Tapi mungkin dia sedikit menyesal dalam memperlakukan Jongin.

Jongin tidak pernah minta barang mewah ke Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah minta liburan ke Luar negeri saat bersamanya, Jongin bahkan kadang membayarinya ketika mereka berdua makan.

 _"_ _Kau sudah sering mentraktirku, giliranku mentraktirmu!"_ ujar jongin membekas dalam ingatan sehun.

Dan, hanya Jongin satu-satunya pacar sehun yang pernah mengatakan kalimat ini. Sehun ingat, jongin hanya meminta liburan dipantai Heaunde ketika ia berulang tahun.

Dan, kenyataan pagi ini menamparnya bahwa Jongin bahkan tidak terlihat sedih atau marah ketika sehun jelas ketahuan membohonginya. Fact hit him like truck.

.

.

.

Dan apakah karma sedang menghukumnya sekarang? Ditengah kegelisahan pikirnya, didepan sana Jongin tampak makan siang bersama teman-temanya dan yang lebih parahnya adalah, ia tampak bahagia karena terus tersenyum dan tertawa.

" Jonginie hyung..." panggil sebuah suara.

" Ne Jaehyunie "

'Fuck apa-apaan itu Jongine, jaehyunie khe...' pikir sehun emosi

" Mmmm... untuk project dance duo apakah hyung sudah menemukan pasangan?"

" Emmm belum. Kenapa ?"

" Apa hyung mau berpasangan denganku?"

" Ah, dengan Jaehyunie yaa... tentu saja hyung mau."

" Ah ne... Kamsahamnida Jonginie Hyung." Ujar jaehyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

.

.

" Guys,... kenapa Jongin tidak juga melirikku sih?"

Well, jangan tanya ini suara siapa.

" Terima nasibmu dobi. Kecilkan dulu telinga dan perbaiki tawamu. Mungkin jongin akan menoleh padamu." Pedas, well setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris adalah cabe bubuk level 10.

" Sialan Kau."

" Wah, lihatlah viedo latihan Jongin guys... sexy... errrr" Ups,.. Tao tampaknya tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh untuknya, atau sengaja?

" Apa kau lihat-lihat Sehun? Mau lihat Video ini juga?"

BRAK

Dan bantingan pintu tanda sehun keluar dari ruanganlah yang didapatkan oleh mereka semua.

Hening

Dan

" Hahahahahahahahaha"

.

.

Oke, kemarin Jonghyun, tadi pagi Jaehyun dan sekarang JUNG YUNHO? Man, ini mah bukan lagi panas, tapi hangus terbakar.

Seorang Jung Yunho, yang juga pengajar di Fakultas seni adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus penari dari SM Entertainment. Jangan tanyakan keuangannya, pasti dia kaya. Jangan tanyakan otaknya, pastinya oke punya, dan jangan tanyakan seperti apa wajahnya, tampan bak dewa.

Dari sekian banyak populasi pria tampan di Dunia, Jung Yunho adalah saingan utama. Karena apa? Dulu sebelum berpacaran dengan Sehun, Jongin adalah penggemar beratnya dan memilih jurusan dance kontemporer adalah karena Jung Yunho pengajarnya.

Lihatlah disana, tampaknya Jongin sedang serius berdiskusi dengan dosennya, ah atau kita sebut idolanya, atau juga jodoh masa depannya?

Sehun galau, sehun baper, dan sehun ingin –

"Yank, gak mau jalan?"

Sebelum kegalauan Sehun berakhir, suara Luhan menyadarkannya.

" Dompetku ketinggalan, pakai uangmu dulu ya?" tanya Sehun.

" Ah, aku lupa ada tugas dari Dosen Kim, besok saja ya? Bye..." Nah kan. Karma benar – benar menabrak sehun dengan kerasnya.

 **END**


	9. Chapter 9

**REALLY?**

' Jonginie... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Seluruh mata yang ada di taman dan pelataran kampus menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya untuk melihat pernyataan cinta paling menghebohkan sepanjang abad.

Seorang Kang Minhyuk, tolong dicatat dengan spidol yang sangat dan amat besar. KANG MINHYUK drummer dari CNBLUE group band terkenal Korea Selatan yang tampan, pendiam, dan otaknya jangan ditanyakan.

Oh, Jongin hanya bisa melongo karena terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta ini. Sebenarnya Jongin dan Minhyuk saling mengenal karena dalam beberapa mata kuliah mereka satu kelas. Tapi sama sekali Jongin tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang sungguh sangat mengejutkan ini.

"emm ... anu... emmmm ... hyung ... a..aku"

" Jangan takut padaku Jonginie..."

Blush... oh lihatlah pipi dari seorang Jongin sudah merah, semerah tomat matang yang dijual di pasaran. Apalagi dengan harga diskon. Kesukaan semua ibu-ibu seluruh Korea Selatan.

"Emmm hyung... tapikan ...kita tidak saling mengenal..."

" Semua bisa kita perdalam sambil menjalaninya Jongin..."

" Emmm... tapi hyung apa tidak sebaiknya kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jongin polos.

" Ah... kamu inginnya begitu?"

" Ne hyung..."

" Baiklah Jonginie... mulai sekarang aku akan menjemputmu setiap berangkat. Bagaimana ?"

" Eh.. tapikan... hyung banyak kegiatan?"

" Hahaha... kamu lucu sekali sih. 6 bulan ini band kami hiatus karena sedang menyiapkan konser."

" Ah... baiklah hyung." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

BRAK

"Ash..." rintih playboy cap ikan teri Oh Sehun yang meninju tembok karena tidak sengaja melihat pernyataan cinta romantis dari Minhyuk kepada Jongin.

" Wah... Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah melirikku sih? Apa kurangnya aku dibanding Kang Minhyuk itu huh?" Jangan tanya siapa yang mengatakan kalimat ini.

" Hanya satu kurangmu Yoda."

" Apa?"

" Kurang Waras"

" Hahahahaha"

Oh... tapi lihatlah bahkan Oh Sehun tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

" Oh ayolah santai saja bro... Bukannya kau sudah memilih rusa cina idaman para mahasiswa itu huh?" Oke. Setuju untuk kalimat dari seorang panda cina ini.

" Kenapa penyesalan selalu di akhir ya?" tanya Chanyeol 'sok' polos.

" Kalau di depan namanya pendaftaran bodoh."Jawab Kris

" Hahahahaha..."

" Ayo... kita ke kedai naenmyeon ... aku akan traktir sepuasnya. Cuaca dan hati sangat panas. Sepertinya menikmati naengmyeon sangat nikmat." Ujar Zitao sambil melirik ke arah sehun yang tidak sadar akan sindiran kawan-kawannya.

" Asa..."

.

.

.

Sehun ingat tempat ini, dulu setiap hari jumat jongin akan mengajaknya makan naengmyeon.

 _"_ _Aku saja yang membayarnya..." ujar Jongin setiap habis makan naengmyeon._

 _"_ _Kenapa Chagi?"_

 _"_ _Kan.. sudah sering kau mentraktirku makann. Makanya sekarang biar aku yang mentraktirmu. Hehehe "_

Kilasan kenangan ketika mereka menghabiskan makan siang sederhana bersama selalu berputar di benaknya. Jongin berbeda, sangat berbeda. Dan entah kenapa rasa tidak rela terus menggerogoti batinnya.

.

.

.

" Sehunie... handphoneku jatuh dan sekarang rusak.. bagaimana ini?"

" Tinggal diperbaiki. Apa susahnya ?"

" Tapi sudah tidak bisa digunakan."

" Kalau begitu, beli saja yang baru."

" Aku tidak punya cukup uang."

" Maafkan aku, kartu kredit dan semua debitku disita appa karena ketahuan mengikuti balap liar."

" Ah... lalu bagaimana dengan cara kita berkomunikasi?"

" Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Ujar Sehun ketus dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mengomel. Moodnya benar-benar hancur berantakan saat ini.

Sebenarnya kartu sehun baik-baik saja dan masih bertengger di dompetnya. Namun dirinya begitu jengah dengan pria mata duitan macam Luhan. Tadi saja dia baru mengenang bagaimana Jongin tidak pernah memintanya membelikan apa-apa. Nah, sekarang malah ketemu manusia rusa yang gila harta. Bikin hati sepet aja.

.

.

.

Dan , lihatlah di depan sana. Seorang Kim Jongin sedang berjalan berdua dengan mesra bahkan sambil bertukar tawa dengan seorang Kang Minhyuk. Oh... cobaan apa lagi untuk orang ganteng macam Oh Sehun ini?

Lee Jonghyun yang calon dokter

Jung Jaehyun yang bakal jadi partner dance pasti punya banyak kesempatan untuk meraba tubuh molek Jongin

Jung Yunho, pengajar sekaligus idola yang digandrungi Jongin

Dan sekarang bertambahlah list saingan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Kang Minhyuk. Yang kini sudah jadi artis terkenal

Dan dari semuanya tidak ada satupun yang tidak termasuk kandidat pacar atau pria idaman. Kalau begini kan Oh Sehun semakin ingin balikan.

Tapi,

Oh sehun kan tidak pernah punya sejarah balikan dengan mantan.

Ah, sehun galau mama.

Apakah ini sehun terkena karma?

Dan lihatlah, Jongin masih tertawa sambil menyapa Sehun yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

Sehun harus bagaimana?

 **END**


	10. Chapter 10

**KARMA HAS NO DEADLINE**

Sepertinya Sehun sedang mengalami masa ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia saat ini menyaksikan sendiri kekasihnya, Luhan sedang jalan berdua dengan seorang pengusaha tampan asal China yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi pembicara dalam acara kampus mereka.

Anehnya, sehun tidak merasa cemburu. Hanya saja harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya kini telah diselingkuhi oleh pria gila harta macam Luhan. Seingatnya tadi pagi pria itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya pergi mencari buku untuk kerja kelompok Sehun. Sayangnya, sehun melihatnya keluar dari sebuah kafe yang memiliki minibar di dalamnya. Cafe khas untuk orang kaya.

 _Fuck off his life_

.

.

.

Dan kali ini Sehun harus rela gigit jari untuk kedua kalinya. Di depan sana. Ya, disebuah panggung festival music kampus mereka, seorang Kim Jongin sedang menarikan sebuah tarian bertema erotic bersama pasangan dance nya Jaehyun. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan dirinya menyesal memutuskan sosok sexy yang sedang meliukan badannya tersebut.

" Ah, betapa sexynya Jongin... sayangku.. Ah kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Wajah tampanku, dompet tebalku, tinggi semampiku... " Oh tentunya kita tidak perlu melihat siapa pria yang sedang berbicara ini bukan?

" Hentikan racauan tidak jelasmu dobi."

" Oh,... bahkan kini sahabatku tidak mengijinkanku mengagumimu sayang,"

" YA! Kelakuanmu semakin menjijikan HYUNG!"

Oke, suara Sehun yang terakhir mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam mode SERIUS.

" Kenapa sehunnie?" Tanya Chanyeol sok imut dengan mata belonya.

" Kau terlihat menjijikan!"

" Ah... Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan moment memandang jonginku yang manis."

Saat mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke panggung memang sudah tidak nampak Jongin dan Jaehyun disana. Hanya ada duo MC dengan suara berisik yang sedang mengisi waktu kosong sebelum penampilan selanjutnya di mulai.

.

.

.

Jonginsedang berjalan bersama Jongdae saat berpapasan dengan gank Sehun.

" Apa kabarmu Jongin?"

" Ah kabarku baik Chan Hyung"

" Penampilanmu tadi keren sekali, ah... kenapa kau tidak jadi kekasihku saja sih?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Tolong, seseorang segera sadarkan manusia telinga peri ini karena sepasang tatapan menusuk sedang mengarah padanya. Andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sudah terkapar dengan luka tercabik cabik benda tajam.

" Hahahaha.. Chan hyung lucu sekali sih... tidak pernah berubah."

" Aku laki-laki berpendirian teguh sayang, tidak akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu." Ujar Chanyeol mendramatisir.

" Baiklah akau pergi dulu chan hyung, kris hyung, tao hyung.. Anyeong!"

Well, jika tubuh manusia bisa menghasilkan api mungkin sekarang sehun dengan kebakaran karena telinganya panas mendengar sapaan Jongin untuk ketiga manusia kelembihan kalsium ini. DAN yang lebih penting adalah Jongin tidak mengucapkan namanya untuk berpamitan. PADAHAL sehun itu tinggi loh, tidak mungkin tidak terlihat. Ah, hati sehun sakit jadinya.

.

.

" Hey sehun ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Ujar Luhan di tengah taman fakultas

" Kita Putus." Ujar sehun datar

" APA?"

" KITA PUTUS"

" Sialan Kau Oh SEHUN"

Bugh

PLAK

Well. Pemandangan ini dulunya sudah biasa mereka lihat, namun menjadi tidak biasa ketika seorang Jongin yang diputuskan sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tidak ada kekerasan, tidak ada makian.

Dan, kini rutinitas putus dari playboy cap ikan teri macam Oh Sehun kembali lagi setelah ia memutuskan manusia gila harta maca Xi Luhan.

" Silahkan pukul aku sesukamu, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan pengusaha muda dari China itu Xi"

"..."

" Rendahan" Ujar sehun menabrakkan pundaknya dengan Luhan. Well, mungkin sekarang semua mahasiswa akan tahu bahwa seorang Xi Luhan berselingkuh dibelakang Sehun.

Tapi,

Apakah ada yang empati terhadap sehun?

" Situ sih karmaya sehun, putusin orang baik macam Jongin

" Iya, lagian sudah dapat pria manis masih aja mau nyosor pria putih, eh tahunya putih karena byclean"

" Biar kapok Si Sehun itu..."

" Tahu rasa tu kena karma... Apalagi sekarang Jongin tambah manis dan dekat sama cowok-cowok ganteng. Huh menyesal tuh pasti dia."

Dan suara bisik-bisik dari mahasiswi di kampus tentang sehun yang kena karma tidak akan berhenti meski sehun lewat disekitar mereka.

Ah, sehun sakit hati tapi sehun punya ego yang tinggi. Mana mungkin dia mau mengakui bahwa dia menyesal memutuskan Jongin.

.

.

.

" Jong, sehun udah putus.." Ujar Jongdae

" Lalu?"

" Kenapa tampangmu biasa aja?"

" Ya kan emang aku gak ada hubungan sama sehun, mau dia putus, jadian lagi, menikah kek.. aku gak perduli."

" Wah,.. keren banget jurus move on kamu Jong."

" Hahaha.. aku hanya mencoba mencintai orang yang tulus mencintaiku dan melupakan orang yang tidak pantas kucintai. Bohon kalau aku bilang sudah lupa semua tentang Sehun. Tapi semua itu hanya masa lalu hyung, dan gak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu yang tidak penting."

Coba kalau luka hati bisa berdarah mungkin sehun sudah terkapar kehabisan darah karena ucapan Jongin.

Ia tidak sengaja mencari buku di deretan rak buku perpustakaan saat mendengar percakapan antara Jongin dan Jongdae di sisi lain rak buku.

KARMA REALLY HAS NO DEADLINE FOR SEHUN

 **END**


	11. Chapter 11

**INSTAGRAM POSTS**

Sehun memang terkenal memiliki akun instagram yang memiliki puluhan ribu penggemar, mungkin seluruh mahasiswa di kampus ini adalah follower instagram miliknya.

Dan, yang paling utama adalah ia tidak pernah memfollow akun milik siapapun bahkan milik anggota ganknya sekalipun.

Tapi, apakah hari ini sehun akan memecahkan telur daftar followingnya?

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" Omo... Jonginieku sexy sekali..." Ratap Chanyeol lebay

" Well, dia punya body S line." Oke, manusia sedingin Es kutub utara mulai berkomentar.

" Fotonya lumayan imut jika dia berpose seperti itu." Kali ini panda China yang berkomentar.

Mendengar racuan tidak jelas teman-temannya membuat kerutan di kening Sehun semakin dalam. Dan setelah melihat ke layar Handphone Chanyeol disana terdapat akun instagram Jongin dengan 2 video dan 5 foto yang menggemaskan. Oh, Sehun rasanya terkena serangan jantung karena Jongin itu tipe yang tidak mau ribet dan baginya dulu instagram adalah barang yang ribet.

Tapi, sekarang akun instagram dengan nama kimkaaa itu benar-benar eksis.

Sehun segera membuka akun instagram miliknya dan mengetikan kimkaaa pada kolom pencarian. Disana benar-benar akun Jongin, dan sepertinya baru dibuat dua hari yang lalu. Hebatnya adalah pengikutnya yang telah mencapai lima ribu lebih dalam dua hari.

Ia segera mengeklik daftar following Jongin.

 _siwonchoi_

 _real_pcy_

 _hztttao_

 _galaxy_fanfan_

 _mr_kanggun_

 _iamjaehyun_

 _cnbluegt_

 _kimjongdaechen_

 _itsloey_

dan beberapa aakun lain yang Sehun tidak kenali. Bolehkah sehun mersa tidak terima? Jongin memfollow semua akun milik ganknya sementara ia tidak memfollow akun milik Sehun?

Ah mama sehun galau jadinya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang megeklik salah satu video unggahan milik Jongin. Disana tampak Jongin mengenakan kaos tank top dengan celana training ketat sedang meliukan badan mengikuti alunan musik dengan caption :

 ** _It doesn't matter what people said. The matter is your passion to do it._**

Disana memang jongin tampak menggerakan badannya dengan lentur dan sangat luwes mengikuti alunan musik yang menjadi backsound video tersebut.

.

.

Kembali ia mengeklik sebuah video yang juga diunggah oleh Jongin. Tampaknya Jongin sedang berlatih ballet dengan baju putih dan celanan hitam ketat.

Captionnya mengatakan :

 ** _You may not the best in the world. But if you try for 10.000 hours you will reach your dream._**

 ** _Just don't give up yet when you didn't ever trying until the last hours._**

Kalimat ini memang sederhana, namun ini adalah kalimat yang pernah Jongin katakan pada adik tingkatnya saat melatih dance. Dan Sehun tidak bisa tidak bangga atas ucapan jongin ini.

.

.

Sehun melanjutkan mengeklik foto yang Jongin posting disebuah taman dengan guguran daun menjadi latar belakangnya.

 ** _The leaves maybe left you. But there will be new leaves that will give color to your life._**

 ** _Just don't too focus on your past, world is beautiful as it is._**

 ** _Watch your health because autmn is coming._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Foto kedua yang Jongin lihat adalah ketika ia sedang makan disebuah restoran bersama senior terkenal di kampusnya Choi Siwon

 ** _Ah, how lucky i am, run into siwonchoi and get free dinner with him._**

 ** _Ah... world is so nice with me._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kemudian ia membuka foto terakhir yang diunggah oleh Jongin. Tampak ia mengenakan baju putih dan berpose sangat manis.

 ** _I may not handsome but you will always find good side and bad side in everyone._**

 ** _So, stay positive and just don't stress yourself by thinking you are not good enough,_**

 ** _Not beauty enough, Not rich enough, not smart enough because a human is never enough._**

 ** _Don't forget to be grateful._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Nah, sekarang sehun ingin sekali mengeklik dan memfollow Jongin. Namun, harga diri Sehun sepertinya tidak mengijinkan.

Apalagi,

"Sehun-ah, apa Jongin memfollow mu? Lihatlah dia memfollowku.. ah aku terharu." Ujar Chanyeol kembali lebay.

" Ah, Jongin tidak mungkin memfollownya." Ujar Kris

" Hahahaha Jongin hanya akan memfollow orang yang memfollownya lebih dulu. Jangan gaya dobi. Kau yang meminta jongin memfollowmu" Ujar Tao jengah dengan kelebayan Chanyeol.

" Ah, lihat Jongin upload foto lagi." Ujar Chanyeol berteriak heboh.

.

.

Sehun segera ikut membuka instagramnya dan melihat postingan Jongin. Sebuah cincin yang sangat sederhana. Sehun kenal dengan cincin itu sepertinya.

Captionnya tertulis :

 ** _Someting we have maybe not worth to another._**

 ** _But if you feeling grateful for what you have, you will never try to find more._**

 ** _Just treasure for what you have. Because if it lost, maybe you will regret it._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Kenapa kau masih memaki cincin ini chagi?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _"_ _Aku bisa membelikanmu yang lebih bagus dari ini."_

 _"_ _Hey, kita tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Kadang barang yang kita anggap berharga tidak penting bagi orang lain. Tapi jika kau bersyukur atas apa yang kau punya maka kau tidak akan pernah mencoba mencari yang lebih dan merasa kurang. Bagiku cincin ini berharga dan ini cukup untukku."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ketika sehun hendak melihat foto itu lagi, instagram Jongin telah dikunci.

 **END HERE**


End file.
